customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jomaribryan Riddles 42
Here are my 42nd riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: True Grit (25th Anniversary Edition) This home video of the stage show Barney's Big Surprise was re-released on VHS in a purple clam shell case in 2000 an has different previews. This home video of the stage show Barney's Musical Castle was re-released on VHS and DVD in 2004 and has different previews. This video A Day at the Beach was re-released on VHS in 2000 from Lyrick Studios and has different previews. This video of the stage show Barney in Concert was released on DVD and re-released on VHS in 2005 from HIT Entertainment and has different previews. In 2015, it was re-released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment and HIT Entertainment and had different previews. This video Sing & Dance with Barney was re-released on VHS in 2000 and has different previews. This video Barney's Adventure Bus was re-released on VHS in 2000 and has different previews. This video Barney's Night Before Christmas was re-released on VHS in 2000 and has new previews. This video Waiting for Santa was re-released on VHS in 1998 from Lyrick Studios and has the closing previews of Happy Holidays Love, Barney, Barney's Big Surprise, Groundling Marsh videos, Joe Scruggs videos and Barney in Outer Space. This video Rock with Barney was re-released on VHS from Lyrick Studios in 1998 and 2001. The Wild Bunch is re-released on VHS to stores in June 17, 1994. The Wild Bunch (25th Anniversary Edition) Season 9 - Let's Make Music! '''was re-released in 2016 to feature the kids in Season 9 of Barney & Friends (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) (from left and right) appeared in the front cover of the CD without Barney, BJ and Baby Bop (the 3 dinos only appeared in the back cover of the CD). Season 11 (soundtrack) was re-released in 2016 to feature a similar art of the Season 11 publicity cast photo of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the 20 kids (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) in the color of light blue background on the front cover of the CD. '''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1988 VHS Here is the 1988 VHS of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. # Warning Scroll # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Oliver and Company Sneak Preview # "Coming Attraction" # Cinderella Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Opening Credits/Prologue # The Queen's Magic Mirror # Snow White Meets Florian/"I'm Wishing"/"One Song" # The Queen's Dark Demand/In the Woods/Snow White Runs Away # Snow White's Forest Animals/"With a Smile and a Song" # Snow White Discovers a Cottage # "Whistle While You Work" # Meet the Dwarfs (Song: "Heigh-Ho") # Snow White Explores Upstairs # Searching the Cottage # The Dwarfs Discover Snow White # Snow White Meets the Dwarfs # 'Supper's Not Ready Yet' # "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum" (The Dwarfs' Washing Song) # Deceived/The Queen Disguised Herself # "The Dwarfs' Yodel Song" # "Someday My Prince Will Come" # Bedtime # Old Hag's Evil Plan # The Dwarfs Leave for Work # Snow White Meets Old Hag # Race Against Time # Snow White's Death and Funeral # True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After # "The End" # Copyright Screen # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Midnight Cowboy '''is re-released on VHS to stores in May 27, 1994. '''Midnight Cowboy (25th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1994 VHS of Midnight Cowboy and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Lion King Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Nightmare Before Christmas Preview # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1989 United Artists Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Anne of the Thousand Days is re-released on VHS from Walt Disney Home Video to stores in December 16, 1994. Anne of the Thousand Days (25th Anniversary Edition) Let's sing-along with Rimba and Old MacDonald in 2 music albums re-released on CD to stores and on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play from DHX Media! Rimba's Island: Songs from Rimba's Island Sing with Rimba and all her friends at Rimba's Island in the 1996 music album. 17 tracks: # Rimba's Island Theme # Everybody's Dancing # I Wish I was Bigger # Rimba's Cooking Song # I'm So Lovely Today # I Go Speedy Today # I Can Smell Trouble # You May # Wake Up Good Morning, Celebrate the Sun is Shining # Waiting is So Hard # Sharing is Caring # You Can Always Count on Me # Can You Imagine # I am Better Than You Are # How Lonely # Everyone Can a Difference # Rimba's Island Closing Theme (instrumental) Easy Rider (25th Anniversary Edition) Sing with Old MacDonald and his barnyard buddies in the 1996 music album. 22 tracks: # Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Theme # Down in the Garden # The More We Plant Together # Going to Alfalfa Fair # I've Been Working with My Play Clay # Baby Chicken # You are My Sunshine # Old Mac Likes to Dance and Sing # Old MacDonald was a Farmer # Here's What We All We Need Tonight # Trail Mix Boogie # You're Salad's Made of Fruit # A Birdbath for Joanna, the Perfect Gift to Make # This Old Clock # To the Store, to the Store, to the Store Today # Put on the Music, Put on Your Shoes # You're Better Off with a Wishing Trough # Tie the String onto Your Cape # Hail to Old Mac # Hail to the Pig # We're Proud of You, the Things You Do # Now's the Time to Say Goodbye * Greg & Steve * Jim Gill * Raffi * CJ * Charlotte Diamond * Hap Palmer * Dan Zanes * Laurie Berkner * Sharon, Lois & Bram * Ralph's World * SteveSongs * Parachute Express * Joe Scruggs * Eddie Coker * The Wiggles * The Doodlebops * The Fresh Beat Band * Imagination Movers * Kidzup * Cedarmont Kids * Baby Genius Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (25th Anniversary Edition) # Barney: Season 11 Coloring Book # Barney: Season 9 Coloring and Activity Book # Rock and Roll with Barney 2016 DVD # Season 9 Sing-Along 2016 CD Copy # Season 9 - Let's Make Music! 2016 CD Copy # Season 11 2016 CD Copy Paint Your Wagon (25th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1994 VHS of Paint Your Wagon and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Pocahontas Sneak Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Preview # The Fox and the Hound Preview # Muppet Classic Theater Preview # The Brave Little Toaster Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Lion King Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1989 United Artists Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Z (25th Anniversary Edition) Meet the dinosaurs and the children cast in Season 9 of Barney & Friends in 2005. Dinosaurs * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) Children * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Anna (Caryln Hinojosa) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) Check out the 10 face characters for Season 9 on the TLP (Timber Lank Productions) website and on Facebook! Alice's Restaurant (25th Anniversary Edition) Meet the dinosaurs, adult and the children cast in Season 11 of Barney & Friends in 2007. Dinosaurs * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) Children * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Adult * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) Check out the 20 face characters and dinos for Season 11 on the TLP (Timber Lank Productions) website and on Facebook! They Shoot Horses, Don't They (25th Anniversary Edition) Come meet the cast of characters from Elliot Moose. Live-Action Characters *Elliot *Socks *Paisley *Lionel *Beaverton The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie (25th Anniversary Edition) Come meet the cast of characters from Rimba's Island. Animal Costumed Characters *Rimba *Bakari *Ilana *Ookii *Paquito *Pria Farewell, Mr. Chips (25th Anniversary Edition) Come meet the cast of characters from Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm. Human Characters *Old MacDonald *Joanna Animal Costumed Characters *Lucinda Chicken *Alfred Pig *Celeste Cow Puppets *Poppycock Rooster